


Sleepy Bois Inc + Tubbo Oneshots! <3

by imnotpostinganything



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotpostinganything/pseuds/imnotpostinganything
Summary: Requests open!! Please do comment a request you have and I'll get it done as fast as possible! ^^This is in the same universe as my "The Hunter and the Hunted" book so Tommy is a mooshroom and Tubbo is a moobloom :)But I can do something else, just specify! They can be different hybrids of course <3NO SMUT!! You nasties better not even think about it >:( this is all strictly platonic!!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Sleepy Bois Inc + Tubbo Oneshots! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know your requests :)

** Will Do: **

_Fluff_

_Angst (injury, panic attacks, etc)_

_I can't think of anything else oh god oh no uh just ask and I'll letcha know I suppose-_

**Will NOT Do:**

_Major character death (unless it's a bad guy, i just get sad seeing my favorite characters die sorry-)_

_Smut_

_Drugs and alcohol stuff_

_Just anything creepy in general ya know?_

I think that's it! :)


End file.
